


Day Off

by justdk



Series: Every day with you [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sight seeing, two losers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: Eddie takes Venom to one of his favorite places





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! FYI: I have not read the Venom comics (yet!). I use he/him pronouns for Venom. This is part 2 of a series of works I'll be writing but you don't necessarily have to read them in order

Eddie’s deep in a dream starring a rugged Michael Fassbender and, for some reason, the Lord of the Rings hobbit gang, when Venom wakes him.

The alarm, they’ve both learned, is something that Eddie can easily turn off and sleep through, which has made them late to several meetings. Venom’s taken over the job of rousing him using some very interesting antics.

Venom nudges his shoulder again.

**Eddie, wake up.**

Eddie grumbles and pulls the blankets over his head, burrowing deeper into his well-loved pillow.

 **Eddieeee feeeed meeeeee** Venom whines and bumps into him again like Mr. Belvedere used to do when Eddie tried to sleep in.

“Five more minutes, babe,” Eddie mumbles. But Venom’s merciless, pulling back his covers and exposing Eddie’s warm skin to the chilly room. “V…” Eddie complains. He keeps his eyes squeezed shut out of spite.

 **You promised we would go running today** Venom reminds him.

“Ugh, that was before we finished off that second bottle with Dan and Anne. And ate four cupcakes. We need to recuperate.”

Venom stays quiet and Eddie hopes he’s given up. It’s Saturday and they have the day off. Days off are for sleeping and being lazy, as he’s told Venom many, many times.

Eddie’s sinking back into sleep when Venom’s epically long and wet tongue prods at his belly button before slowly licking up his torso. Eddie yelps in surprise and hits Venom in the face with his pillow.

 **Feed me or I’ll eat your soft, very delectable tummy** Venom growls. And that really shouldn’t be a turn on but it is. Eddie shudders and meets Venom’s large, milky white eyes, silently daring him to try and see what happens. Venom huffs in what could be a snort and feints a bite at Eddie’s stomach, his scary-long teeth brushing over his skin. Then he smacks Eddie with the pillow because he’s a playful, vindictive symbiote.

“Dude,” Eddie moans, tossing the pillow to the side, “don’t tease me first thing in the morning. It ain’t fair.”

 **We’re not fair** Venom replies. **Food, Eddie. Then running. Fun after.**

Well he can’t argue with that but he can still gripe as he slowly moves around the apartment, shedding his boxers and pulling on his running gear. Venom offers to turn into a pair of running pants but Eddie’s not sure he could keep it together going out like that. Nope nope nope.

One protein shake and a set of warm up stretches later, they’re off. Eddie puts in his earbuds, one of the solutions he’s come up with for talking with Venom in public, and sets off at a light jog. The park is a couple miles away, but those miles include going up and down several daunting hills. Venom cheers Eddie on, managing to be both encouraging and annoying.

“You could help,” Eddie reminds him as he labors up another hill.

 **Naw** Venom declines. **This builds character.**

“Builds character?! What the fuck, man, my character is  _outstanding_ ,” Eddie says indignantly.

Venom laughs. The sound makes Eddie’s chest warm, puts an extra bit of pep into his stride. **Did I say character? I meant _posterior_.**

“Huh?” Eddie nearly chokes. “That’s low, V. I have it on good authority that my posterior is fine, better than fine.”

“HELL YEAH IT IS!” A man on the other side of the street yells at him. Eddie flushes, not realizing that he was talking so loud. The man holds up 10 fingers to emphasize his point and then gives Eddie a double thumbs up.

“THANK YOU!” Eddie shouts back and waves. He waits until they’re farther down the street before muttering, “I told you so.”

He can feel Venom sulking a bit and sends a quiet, concerned thought at him asking what’s wrong. They enter the park and the scenery changes from streets lined with apartments and houses to lush greenery, the path snaking beneath the trees.

 **You’re not a piece of meat, Eddie** Venom says. He sounds offended on Eddie’s behalf, which is kind of sweet.

Eddie sighs. “That’s a bit hypocritical coming from you, V. You were just talking about my ass. Plus you threatened to eat my stomach earlier.”

The couple walking past them gives Eddie a startled look and he throws up a peace sign and winks. It’s San Francisco. People say weird shit all the time.

 **It’s not the same!** Venom protests, his voice all growly and deep. **You’re my piece of meat.**

Eddie laughs loudly and moves off the path to one of the benches. “I am _literally_ your meat suit, yes,” he agrees. “So are you jealous or you don’t want others objectifying me?”

Venom takes a moment to marshal his thoughts before answering. **You’re more to me than a meat suit.**

This isn’t news to Eddie but he still melts a little. It’s nice to have Venom talk about them. Yep, he’s a sucker for affirmation.

“And you’re not just the symbiote hitching a ride in my body,” Eddie says softly. He stretches out on the bench and gazes up at the blue sky, enjoying the rare day of clear skies and warmer temps. “We’re more.”

 **Yes.** There’s a tickling feeling along Eddie’s arm, Venom’s tendrils slipping down his skin to wrap his hand in a tender grip. **You are mine.**

“Yeah.” Eddie lifts his arm up and brings his hand to his mouth, kissing his palm, kissing Venom. “Remember what you said last night when we were at Anne’s? You said there’s nothing wrong with looking. A lot of people look, Venom, including me. As long as they don’t touch or say something really nasty then it’s… what it is.” Venom uses Eddie’s thumb to brush over his lips. It’s still a little weird when Venom manipulates his body, but Eddie can’t say he doesn’t enjoy it. “Besides,” Eddie continues, “sometimes it’s nice to hear that you look good, you know?”

 **Eddie always looks good** Venom says earnestly. **And not just your juicy inner bits.**

“Oh God.” Eddie covers his face and groans. “Really nice, V. You know how to make a man feel good about himself.” He clambers to his feet and heads back to the path. “C’mon, there’s this cool place I wanna show you. And we can get a snack.”

**You’re a snack.**

Eddie snorts. “See, I feel like that is the sort of double entendre Hannibal Lecter would say? But I appreciate the effort.”

**Who is Hannibal Lecter? Do we know him?**

“Naw, he’s not real. He’s a fictional character and he eats people.”

**Like us!**

“Oh Jesus, NO. Not like us,” Eddie whispers, trying to keep his voice down. “He’s more… gourmet? I don’t know, we can watch the show sometime if you want.”

Venom settles down and they jog in silence for a while, taking in the sights of the park. It’s still early so the crowds have yet to descend but there are still plenty of fitness nuts and dog walkers around, as well as some homeless folks. Eddie tells Venom about some of the park’s history and any other tidbits he thinks would be interesting. It’s one of his favorite parts of the city and he spent a lot of his unemployed time exploring the area. He also hit up the public library because being broke left him with few outlets for entertainment.

Before long they reach Eddie’s surprise destination. He takes a moment outside the gates to catch his breath and calm down before approaching the ticket booth. When the attendant asks for his fee Eddie nearly pays for two before catching himself. Venom chuckles.

 **We’re one, Eddie** Venom reminds him fondly.

“I know,” Eddie murmurs. His heart pounds as he takes his ticket and walks beneath the ornate red gate. “I still think of us as a couple, too, though. Is that… okay?”

**You think of us as being like Anne and Dan?**

“Yeah. Obviously it’s different. We share _everything_ but we’re still two beings. A couple, partners.”

**Partners. I like that, Eddie.**

Eddie smiles and lets out a relieved sigh. He wiggles the fingers of his left hand and Venom takes it, squeezing gently. Eddie puts his hands in the front pouch of his hoodie and sets off on a tour of the gardens.

The Japanese Tea Gardens are, by design, meditative in nature. The paths meander by ornamental ponds filled with graceful koi fish, over arched bridges, and around artfully trimmed trees. There are spots along the path to sit and admire the flowers and Eddie does. He stops in front of the large, red pagoda and pulls out his phone to take a selfie.

“Venom,” he hisses, “quick, get out here we’re gonna take a picture.”

Venom appears behind him and edges closer until their faces are side by side, foreheads touching. As quickly as possible, Eddie snaps a few shots, each one more ridiculous than the next. His favorite is the one where they’re both sticking their tongues out. Venom’s stupidly long tongue touches his with ease and Eddie has to shoo him away before Venom tries to start something in the middle of the garden.

They make their way to the center of the garden and take a break at the teahouse. Eddie, flush off his most recent payday, orders one of everything on the menu as well as a pot of jasmine tea. They sit in an out of the way corner with an excellent view of the pond. Venom tries to convince Eddie to jump into the pond and munch on a few koi but Eddie firmly shuts down that idea. He doesn’t have Dan here to bail him out.

 **We’ll bring him next time** Venom says.

“Uh, no,” Eddies mutters. “We can’t just use Dan as our get out of jail free card.”

**Our what now?**

“It’s from Monopoly, which is a board game. Maybe, if we’re lucky, Anne and Dan will want to have a game night and then I can teach you to play.”

 **They should come over to our place next** Venom suggests.

Eddie doesn’t know if that would be a good idea. Their apartment isn’t terrible but it’s a far cry from Anne’s place. Plus he never did get around to replacing the furniture after it got destroyed by the Life Foundation. At this point they have the bed, the couch, and a few barstools that Eddie bought from a Goodwill. Minimalism, right?

“We’ll see, buddy,” Eddie says.

Their food arrives and the number of plates swamps the small table. Eddie thanks the server and gets to work, sampling the dishes and getting Venom’s opinion. There’s udon, sandwiches, miso soup, Japanese snacks, and cute desserts. There’s no way a normal person could eat all of it but Eddie puts it away with ease, feeling irrationally proud. Venom rumbles contentedly and Eddie pats his full belly. The check takes a little of the wind out of his sails but hey, it’s not every day he gets to take his symbiote out on a nice date.

 **Date?** Venom perks up.

“Surprise!” Eddie grins and strolls down the path leading around the other side of the garden.

Venom’s happiness is tangible. Eddie can feel shivers of pleasure racing down his spine, sending his heart into overdrive.

 **Oh Eddie I’m going to spoil you when we get home.** Eddie feels the caress of Venom running from his shoulders down his back and down…

“Hey!” Eddie yelps, his voice pitched way too high and drawing attention from the other visitors. “Easy with the goods, darling. We’re in public.”

**Then I suggest you run, Eddie.**

Eddie doesn’t need to be told twice.

**Author's Note:**

> my best friend lives in San Francisco so this was me being extra self-indulgent and writing about one of my favorite spots :)
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
